ABSTRACT ?Omics? technologies emerged relatively recently and evolved rapidly, becoming essential to almost every aspect of cancer research. In view of this, the Genomics & Epigenomics Shared Resource (GESR) is an indispensable Shared Resource for the Georgetown Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center (LCCC) and serves investigators on both the DC and NJ campuses. The objective of the GESR is to provide investigators with diverse, state-of-the- art services for genomic and epigenomic studies, such as DNA/RNA quality assessment, mRNA expression profiling, miRNA expression profiling, DNA sequencing, single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) genotyping, copy number variation (CNV) analysis, DNA methylation analysis and label-free molecular interaction analysis. The GESR uses a variety of platforms for these services, including bioanalyzer, microarray, next-generation sequencing (NGS), real-time polymerase chain reaction (RT-PCR), count-based expression analysis (NanoString) and surface plasmon resonance (SPR). To facilitate these services, the GESR assists users in DNA/RNA isolation, DNA plating and assay preparation and bioinformatics. In fiscal year (FY) 2017, the GESR provided services to 36 LCCC members from all four Research Programs. It supported 85 manuscripts published in peer-reviewed journals in the funding period. Resource Director Habtom W. Ressom, PhD, has experience in designing and developing workflows to ensure reproducible omics experiments. He is responsible for oversight of the GESR overall services, staff, budget, policies and strategic planning and for providing bioinformatics services. Resource Assistant Director Aykut ren, MD, is an expert in SPR technologies and their application for measurement of the concentrations of specific molecules and determination of intermolecular interactions. Director of Operations David S. Goerlitz, MS, has extensive training and experience in genomic and epigenomic technologies and assays. He manages the day- to-day operations of the GESR and assists investigators with assay design and experimental setup.